Rei's Charms
by Yassig
Summary: During the Silver Millenium, a chance meeting at the Moon Kingdom led these two to be adversaries. At opposite ends of the spectrum, could these two come together in order to save the Moon Kingdom? Or would their pride destroy them both? Please R&R!
1. A Friend's Betrothal

Author's Note: This story coincides with "The Rose Earrings", so you'll see some similarities in the plot...at least, somewhat. And just because I have posted this does not mean that I am giving up on the other. I just needed to write this one down as well--it had been swimming around in my head for months. I will update the two regularly!

The disclaimer: I don't won Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

**A Friend's Betrothal**

Talking with her friend, Makoto, had brought back memories for Rei. She felt for her friend – she had been through the confusion and the wonder. She had thankfully come out of it all with a wonderful man. _Ah Jadeite_, she thought. _Still no one knows about our whole story…_

_

* * *

_Rei was 16 and visiting her friend Usagi at the Moon Kingdom. Usagi had been pledged to Prince Endymion for almost a year, although this was only their third time really spending time together. Usagi had begged her friend to come and help her while he was visiting. She was so much younger than the Prince, and so shy. Rei grudgingly agree to come, but refused to let Usagi hide behind her the whole trip._ The girl has got to grow a backbone! They're betrothed for God's sake! She needs to get to know him before they get married. Otherwise, her wedding night is going to be a real shocker!_ Rei grinned wickedly. She didn't wish her friend harm…she just wished that Usagi would grow some maturity. Sometimes, it scared Rei to death to think of Usagi ruling the entire Moon Kingdom. 

"Rei!" Usagi stomped her foot. "Are you even paying attention to me!"

"Of course, Usagi. You were _once again_ going on about how hot Prince Endymion is…"

"Really?" Prince Endymion appeared with a grin. "Do tell."

Usagi looked like she wanted to go through the floor. She blushed bright red and stuttered out a hello. Rei just stood and grinned.

"Um… Endymion, I was just telling Rei about your visit." Rei couldn't keep from snorting.

"Ay, yes, I gathered that," Endymion said with a smile. "And I was just telling Jadeite here how much he would love the palace." Endymion summoned his friend from behind him.

Rei's eyes nearly popped out of her head. This guy was gorgeous! Lean and powerfully built, he looked like he had just stepped out of a teen heart-throb magazine. _This trip just got all the more interesting…

* * *

_

"Rei!" Usagi socked her in the arm. "Thanks for nothing!" She was pouting on her bed, glaring at her friend.

"Usagi, it's not my fault!" Rei said laughing. "I had no idea they were right behind us."

"Oh my God, I want to die," Usagi whined. "Not only did Endymion hear, but his friend too!"

"Relax Usagi. They'll probably forget about it by tonight."

"Really?" Usagi looked hopeful.

"Sure. By then you'll do something even _more_ embarrassing and they'll talk about that instead!"

"That's not funny!" Usagi chucked a pillow at her friend.

"But seriously Usagi, you've got to get control of yourself. Your guys are going to be married in 2 years. And it's going to be a _really boring_ marriage if you can't even talk to the guy."

Usagi groaned. "I know. I just get all tongue tied whenever I see him. And then I turn into this ditzy blonde…" Rei's eyebrow shot up. "…Okay, even more of a ditzy blonde…and I end up embarrassing myself. Oh Rei, what am I going to do?"

"Well, you're going to have to break the ice and talk to him at some point."

Usagi sighed. "I know."

"So let's arrange something. To him, it will look spontaneous, but you'll have something planned so you won't be so nervous. That way you can talk in private and get to know each other."

"…I guess I could do that." Usagi started to smile.

"Okay, so…take him for a walk in the garden after dinner. No one will be there at that time, and just in case I'll run interference for you."

"Oh Rei, you're the best!" Her friend hugged her. "Now, what am I going to wear?…"

* * *

Their plan worked beautifully. Dinner went on without a hitch. Usagi seemed to be in complete control…or was so distracted freaking out about the walk in the garden that she completely forgot to be a klutz. Rei smiled into her water glass. _Go for it!_ She silently encouraged her friend. 

As dinner concluded, Jadeite excused himself from the table. Taking her cue, Rei said goodnight to the two. As she was leaving the room, she saw Prince Endymion stand up to leave as well.

"Uh, Prince Endymion? Would you take a walk with me?" Silently Rei cheered, smiling as the two left.

* * *

Rei hadn't seriously thought that anyone would bother the two in the garden, so it was a few minutes before she headed that way to check on their progress. As she reached the door of the castle, she ran into Jadeite. 

"Oh. Hi," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," he grinned. "Have you seen Prince Endymion?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend chasing after him at this moment." She paused. "He and Usagi are in the garden," she added in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Ah, young love. I was just wondering when he would get around to getting her alone. I wonder if she'll actually talk to him."

"Hey now, Usagi's just been a little…flustered. Give her a break."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just was wondering when those two would have an actual conversation, seeing as he's going to be married to her. Might be nice to see if she actually _can_ talk."

"Okay, wise guy. You don't know anything about Usagi, so don't judge her. Who's to say that Prince Endymion is good enough for her!"

"I wasn't trying to turn this into a popularity contest. But now that we're on the topic, from what I've observed, how is she going to be a Queen if she can't speak more than few words at a time?"

"Well, what the hell does a Prince from Earth belong doing marrying the future Queen of the Moon Kingdom? Is he so hard up that no one on Earth would have him?"

"And what about your Princess? She's only 16 and they've already got her engaged! Is it because they know that no one else would ever marry her? Gonna be hard to rule such a large kingdom if you don't speak to anyone. Besides, I don't think she could run it on her own without it falling apart at her ears! She's just marrying him as an interpreter!"

"Now listen here Buster! The princess is most definitely _not_ alone. The senshi would always be here to help her – married or not. She doesn't need a wedding ring to make her a ruler! And only a chauvinist pig like you would think that she'd need a man to rule a kingdom!"

"Then why be engaged so early?"

"Maybe because your _Prince_ is just that greedy! This is the Moon Kingdom after all! Usagi stands to inherit a lot!"

"Or maybe because your _Princess_ is just that incompetent!"

The two were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the doorway as the couple in question walked in. Any other time Rei would have been amused at their appearance. Usagi had smudges of dirt on her face and her hair was messed up. And Prince Enydmion's shirt wasn't completely tucked in anymore. Both of them had swollen lips. As it was, their appearance seemed only to infuriate Rei.

Endymion took a step between the two adversaries. "Uh…guys? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just stay out of the Treasury Room _Your Highness_," Rei snorted as she stomped out of the room.

Jadeite called after her. "Just as long as _she_ stays out of the throne room!" He stomped off in the opposite direction.

Usagi and Endymion stood shocked in the hallway, having no idea what was going on.

* * *

Ta da! More to follow. :)


	2. Avoidance

Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry about the late updates. I had hoped to have this all up before my wedding…and failed. And then ffnet decided not to like me, so it wouldn't post my stories. :( My apologies on my tardiness.

Also, this story coincides with "The Rose Earrings", so you'll see some similarities in the plot...at least, somewhat. And just because I have posted this does not mean that I am giving up on the other. I just needed to write this one down as well--it had been swimming around in my head for months. I will update the two regularly!

The disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

**Avoidance**

To say that the two adversaries were upset would have been an understatement. Rei always was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry… Usagi and Endymion, not knowing what had set their two friends against each other, decided that the best solution for the moment would be to make sure that the two stayed out of each other's way. …Mainly because there was no telling which one of them would still be left standing!

Usagi just couldn't get over it. I mean, yeah, Rei has a temper. But she'd never seen her friend act like this. She just couldn't understand it.

"Rei, talk to me," Usagi pleaded.

"There's nothing for me to tell you, Usagi. The guy is an absolute jerk! He actually accused you… well, nevermind that."

"Come on Rei, he probably said whatever upset you so much just out of anger. You two had worked yourselves into quite a bit of temper. It didn't look like either one of you was exactly calm at the moment."

"Oh, calm? Let's talk about you, missy! When you left dinner you were a basket of nerves. When you came back, you were a mess! And so was the Prince!"

Usagi just blushed. No use defending herself at this point.

"Ah hah! So it is true! You were getting it on in the garden!"

"Rei! We were kissing, not 'getting it on!' Besides, this was _your_ master plan, after all! You said that we needed to get to know each other…so we were…"

"Uh huh," Rei smirked. "And just how well did the Prince 'get to know you'?"

Usagi threw a pillow at her. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"It's not my fault. You have leaves in your hair!" Rei said laughingly.

Glad to see her friend smiling again, she started to pick out the leaves from her golden hair.

"So, you want to tell me about what's got you so hot and bothered, or would you rather steam a little bit more?"

Rei sighed. "It's nothing. He said something that set me off, then I remarked back and set him off. You saw the result."

"I just don't want any bloodshed on the Palace grounds. You'll have to take it back to Mars if you want to kill him."

"I might just do that…"

"Come on Rei, he can't be all _that _bad."

_Oh yes he can,_ Rei thought silently.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prince Endymion was just shaking his head. "You want to tell me what had you screaming at my fiancé's best friend?"

"I was not screaming at that brat."

Endymion let out a big sigh. So it was going to be like this…

"Alright, would you like to tell me what has the two of you 'discussing' so vigorously?"

"The Princess made some accusations."

"…And?"

"And I corrected some things for her."

"Oh yeah, I can see she was just hanging on your every word…" Endymion snorted.

"She's too young to understand."

"I think she understands just fine. I think that you found someone who doesn't bow down to your charm or agree on your every word. In fact, I have half a mind to go back to Earth and see if I can arrange a marriage for you two." Endymion grinned.

"Don't even joke about that!"

"Who's joking? Rei isn't your typical type of female—she doesn't cling on your every word, she isn't throwing herself at you, she doesn't think that you're a male god…"

"…So tell me again why she would make a good wife?"

"Because you've met your match buddy."

"She's only 16!"

"You're not much older. Besides, maybe if you marry each other you won't kill each other."

"You take one step toward Earth trying to arrange a marriage and I swear to God that they'll never find your body."

Endymion started laughing. "Alright, alright. No matchmaking for today."

* * *

"Usagi, I'm tired. I think that I'm just going to meditate and then get some sleep."

"Alright, it you're sure…" Usagi left her friend, hoping that everything would be alright.

Rei sat down on the floor, letting all of her anger roll off of her. It took a couple of minutes, but she was finally able to relax and concentrate on something other than Jadeite. Something was nagging the back of her mind though… She couldn't help but feel a small sense of foreboding. Something was happening…

Standing from her spot on the floor, she glanced into the fire. _Concentrate!_ she told herself. She could almost see it…something was coming…

* * *

Rather melodramatic, yeah? The next chapter will be up soon. :)

Athena Kyle – Yet another chapter…if this actually posts, I'll have the next one soon! Too bad I couldn't finish before you. :)

thebodyfarm – Thanks for the review. And yes, I've noticed how rare these stories are these days. Hopefully you'll like this one.

Reijadeite – Thank you for the encouragement!

Phoenix – Glad you like the story so far!


End file.
